Batman's Match and Terry's Enemy
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Selina Kyle has a new successor to the Cat woman legacy, Briana swears she's going to be a better then her mentor, but once she sets her kitty eyes on Batman, will she follow down the same path or not? but what's this she totally hates Terry?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: says, I HAVE NEVER OWN BATMAN BEYOND IN MY LIFE and I blame boredom for this story, Review please.

It was a dark night in Neo-Gotham city, a mysterious figure couched as it watched the city from it's perch, a slow smirk graced the lips on the person, "So perfect that this city has forgotten about the most famous of thieves,"

the figure stood up and jump from her perch, tonight was just to get used to her new prowling grounds, tomorrow she had school and her part-time job to make a decent living, she ran from roof top to roof top, some of the these buildings were so closely built it just screamed for someone like her to rob the place,

she was about to return to her place, when she glanced down with the night vision mode and saw people harassing others, now she wasn't one to harass for the fun of it, but she heard stories about the Jokerz, and she didn't like the first in the mad clown lines. 'to play the hero or just introduce myself,' she shrugged and leapt down from the roof and crawled on the overhang, "So you like to play do you, so does this kitty cat,"

the Jokerz looked up and didn't see anyone, "Who said that?" asks the big leader,

"Meow," states a voice to his right, he turned only to keep a right kick in the face,

The big Joker wanna-be swung at the dark clad figure, only to spin around as he hit air,

"Now, now, who wants to play like that," the voice states, she looked up as a black jet appears, "hmm, Playtime over already, I'll let the bat handle things from here," she disappeared before the Batman could stop her,

the Cat figure lifted a window on a second story apartment and climbed inside, she looked at the full length mirror, "Well Cat, you just made gang of birthday party rejects your enemies, how do you feel about that?" she peeled off the costume, revealing a brunette with piecing green eyes, "I feel just fine with it," she answers herself, as she folded up the costume and placed in the box and hid it in her closet,

An older woman walked into the room then, "Maybe I shouldn't have told you about my past,"

The brunette looked up at her guardian, "I don't see your point?"

"My point is..I never wanted this for you, when I took you in, I thought you wanted a family...not a means to continue my work," the older woman replies as she sat down on the bed, her aching joints relaxing a bit, she wished she was young but it wasn't meant to be.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Please, Selina, don't get soft on me now. The city needs me to keep this new Batman on his toes,"

"Briana," Selina warns, "Just don't end up like me,"

"I won't," Briana promised, '_I'll be better then you were as Catwoman,_'

Selina stood up, "Get to sleep, you have school tomorrow, and I require your assistance tomorrow at the clinic,"

Briana sighed, "Yes, Selina," she climbed into bed and thought about her first night in this city, she couldn't wait to meet this Batman in person,


	2. Chapter 2

Briana groaned as she entered the high school. '_Maybe I should have stayed in __Metropolis_' she looked around the campus and wanted to leave, but she had to keep her alter-ego safe, '_if I stayed there, I would have been found out so much sooner by curl on his forehead Kent,_'

The teen looked at students rushing to classes from their lockers, '_I'm completely out of depth here, be a normal teenager during the day, Selina says, you need interaction with society she says, the world has changed from her time,_'

Going to the office, she got her schedule made her way to the her first class,

By the end of the day, Briana was itching to prowl the roof tops, her classes were so far behind Metropolis, she ended up tutoring some of her peers in the course work, but she couldn't. Not just yet, she had to help Dr. Kyle at the vet clinic,

"So did anyone see the new kid?" a male voice asks,

"She's in my class," a female's voice answers,

"Why don't you two just ask the new girl?" Briana asks, slamming her locker shut. "I don't like people talking behind my back,"

The raven haired teenage girl turned and gave Briana a friendly smile, but the brunette's eyes were on the guy in the brown jacket,

"Why are you staring at me?" the teen in the brown jacket asks, not having a clue who this girl was.

"You don't remember me?" Briana asks, her voice sounding a little hurt, then she noticed the way that the two were holding hands, and her heart broke, "You promised. McGinnis." she turned and ran away.

"What promise?" the girl asks Terry,

"I can't remember," Terry answers,

"Maybe you don't remember her because she goes by Kyle now but her original surname was Alvarez," another teen only this one was African American states,

"Briana," Terry mutters, "She's never going to forgive me,"

"Who was she to you?" the raven haired girl asks,

"Dana, she was my best friend growing up, but she moved away from Gotham City we were six," Terry answers,

"_Promise me, when we're grown up. We'll be more then best friends."_ the ghost of the promise surfaced in Terry's mind and the image a brunette, tan skinned girl, with the promise,

Briana ran until she reached the clinic, she paused to catch her breathe. Then she entered "Doc, I'm home!"

"Nice but we're not home." Selina replies, "Put your stuff up and help me here,"

Briana put up her school bag, and went into the back, she began to help with the kennels and the cats, dogs, and the odd animals that needed care,

"How was school?" Selina asks as Briana put a cat back into the kennel,

"Boring, I'm ahead of everyone else," Briana answers,

Selina looked at the teen girl, who was her successor, "What aren't you telling me?"

Briana went over the computer to log in, and begin the process of detailing everything that happened to the animals under their care, "I've met with an old acquaintance in school, let's just say if I see him again, it will be to soon."

Briana's past was just a shady as Selina was a young socialite back in her youth, the former Catwoman found the girl living on the streets, trying to steal to live and not getting very far, so she decided to take the girl under her wing well paw would be more like it, Selina was old and didn't have a family, and the girl didn't have parents anymore,

Briana sighed as she closed the kennel cage, the kitten had just be spayed and microchip inserted,

"Go home, you want to start early tonight, I believe there is something missing from your costume anyway," Selina states, "That was the last surgery today, it's a light day,"

Briana smiles, in a very feline like way. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Selina replies,

Briana was about to leave, when the door opened and in walked someone who she rather not see in her waking hours,

"Briana? What are you doing here?" asks Terry, shocked

Briana wanted to lash out or burst into hysterical tears, but she settled for cool indifference "Welcome to Gotham City Animal Clinic, how may I help you?"

"Mister Wayne's Great Dane mix needs a check up," Terry replies, as the black Great Dane walked himself around the counter to sit at Briana's feet,

"Well aren't you a handsome one," Briana smiles, hoping this dog didn't remember her scent if she ever met the creature outside of normal work, "Alright, I'll see if the doc is willing to take in a last minute patient,"

"Only dog that I'm willing to treat as favor to an old friend," Selina states as she came up to the front, "Hello, Ace."

Ace butted his head under Selina's, as he walked with her to the back,

"So how are you?" Terry asks

"Fine, if you count having my hope crushed. I thought we had something growing up, but I guess I was wrong," Briana states a bit waspishly, "Before you asks, my last name is Kyle because Dr. Kyle adopted me as her ward, she is the reason, I'm still alive."

"What about your parents?" Terry asks hoping to talk to his childhood friend,

"Dead as far as I know," Briana replies,

"Well Ace is healthy as he can get, I just gave him updates on all his shots," Selina states, coming in an interrupting the two,

Briana got her stuff, "I won't be out too late," she left.

'_Better not be, I'm not sure how to help if you caught_' Selina thought as she watch the new young Catwoman leave.

Later that night, Catwoman searched the building that she was about to break into Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane Museum, that housed most of Batman's arch-villains, but not Catwoman, it was rebuilt over time and this was put up to those who wished to see what most of the villains wore and did, but not why Catwoman was here. She flicked her retractable claws out and cut a hole into the glass, just above the motion sensor, as soon as she could reach in she eased open the latch and window, just enough to squeeze inside. She dropped to the floor landing on her feet, since the suit was made with a cat mindset, she didn't need to worry about breaking bones.

She switched on the night vision and searched around looking for her prey. '_There it is,_' she thought as she made her way to exhibit. She looked up and read the sign one week only Catwoman exhibit. '_so they do know about Selina but only as Catwoman, to bad there is a new kitty in town, who is looking for the whip,_' she found it attached to rather insulting version of Selina's costume.

Catwoman reached into her bag and pulled out a fake that wouldn't be recognized as such until closer examination. She carefully switched the fake with the real, and attached the real one to her hip, and backed out. '_now to get out of here before the night watch shows up,_'

she went out the way she came in, using the displays to climb out.

Batman was doing his portal of the city and it was rather boring. Even the Jokerz weren't around.

"This is dull and normal." He complained to the video monitor

"There is something going on," the age voice of his mentor replies,

Batman looked around as he flew in the batmobile, he came to Arkham Museum and saw the retreating figure of someone. "My night just got better,"

"Careful until you know what you're dealing with," was his answer

Batman left the batmobile in invisibility mode,

Catwoman was on alert, she heard the engines of Batman's batmobile. '_not going to work on me,_' she listen until she heard footsteps but couldn't see anyone. She gripped the handle of the whip and lashed it out. Hiding something, "Gotcha,"

Batman became visible then,

"Not the only animal with tricks, flying rat." Catwoman states, looking Batman up and down '_Hmm...looks tasty,_'

"Who are you?" Batman asks,

"Catwoman,"

a tiny image appeared in front of Batman's eyes, "Careful with this one,"

"I'm not like old Catwoman," Catwoman slide up to Batman, "But remember I always get what I want and I've decided that I want you."


	3. Chapter 3

DarkPriestess66: I'm willing to bet money that some are you are confused, Briana as a civilian is kinda really a nice person well not to Terry and Dana. Who in Briana's mind stole Terry away from her. But as Catwoman, her personality is more provocative, mysterious and playful,

Batman returned to the bat cave throughly confused, "Just who is she?"

"New and yet old at the same time," was Batman's answer as his mentor turned to face him, Bruce Wayne had a thoughtful expression on his aged face. "I have come up against a Catwoman before, but not like this one."

"So I'm going blind as to what her game is." Batman states taking off the mask to reveal Terry McGinnis, "Just great."

"Her game would be you, cat and mouse as it were," Bruce replies, "Did you put a trace on her?"

"Yes," Terry replies, "Cat and bat is more correct, so how did you stop her predecessor?"

"I didn't," Bruce replies as he started typing on the computer, only to find that the tracer wasn't working. Well it was but not where he would of like to be, "The tracer says that this Catwoman is in the bat cave,"

Terry bit off a curse word, as he check himself and found the tracer, "She put it on me."

"Smart, hmm..." Bruce comments as he brings up the voice recognition program, "_But remember I always get what I want and I've decided that I want you_."

"Did you really have to chose that line?" Terry asks,

Bruce just smirks, then trying to match vocal pitch to the criminal database results were nothing.

~~~~other side of Gotham City,~~~~

Selina lead Briana down into the basement of the Gotham City Animal Clinic, there was a reason that Selina was a vet and it wasn't because she loved cats, it was because of the property the clinic was built on.

"Where are we going?" Briana asks, her cat like nature getting the better of her at the moment,

"Patience, catling," Selina answers,

Briana watched as Selina slide a box to the left and tapped the back wall, a square with a key pad inside "Now I'm really confused,"

Selina turned and gave a very cat like grin, "Why do you think I chose this place to turn into a animal clinic?" she pressed the numbers that spelled out CATWOMAN.

"You have a hidden stash!" Briana exclaims, "So purr-fect."

"Now my stash is a little bare, but you can use this as a base so you don't have to hide your suit in the closet," Selena states, "Also it has laser lines so you can practice how to avoid them,"

"Oh Selina, I don't know what to say." Briana states as she goes over to a mannequin and puts her suit on it. "The flying rat tried to trace me,"

"What?!" Selina asks, she was starting to panic, she was too old to spend any time in jail.

"Breathe, Mama-cat, I found the tracer and stuck it on him. Black shows up on lavender," Briana states,

"Good I don't want to fall with you, Catling." Selina states,

"Please the only place I'll fall in is a truck full of kitty litter," Briana teases, but she grew more serious, "As long as I don't use my mask, I'm going to be safe. After all who would suspect a high school student being a thief?"

Selina smiled at the joke, "Just do me a small favor?"

"What?" Briana asks,

"Break the flying pest to your will," Selina answers,

"Oh I will," Briana purred with delight. "Whoever is the man behind the bat has a good looking body,"

"come on, we'll have dinner..and I'll get you a glass of cream." Selina states,

"I'm not that bad, unlike you. In love with the bat and Bruce Wayne at the same time." Briana replies as they leave the hidden room, and up to their apartment that was above the animal clinic,

after eating dinner, which is still the same as Selina's day, unless you count how it's made.

Briana washed the dishes and seen that Selina was going to bed. The old woman had stayed up late to make sure Briana made it home safely, the young teen took a shower and noticed a bruise forming on her hip, "That's going to hurt for a while. Must of banged it on the window,"

Briana made her way to her room and went to bed. "Watch out bats, this cat has her eyes on you, I'm going to love the chase."


	4. Chapter 4

Briana awoke to a cloudy day, which threaten a storm later, "great, storms are no good for pickings," she got up and got dressed in a pair of hip hugger jeans and plain gray shirt, she didn't feel like dressing up for a horrible day,

"Rain today?" Selina asks,

"Your arthritis acting up?" Briana asks, concern.

"Yeah," Selina sighs,

"Just take the day off from the clinic and relax, we only have pick ups right?" Briana asks,

Selina nods,

"I can release them and take the credits/cash owed," Briana suggests, "I can tell new comers that you're not feeling well,"

"Just don't steal from the experienced thief," Selina states,

"Why would I steal from my own family? Please I rather steal from the Jokerz," Briana replies, she went to the kitchen and got Selina's meds for her arthritis, she was in better health then most older people.

"Thanks," Selina mutters, as Briana gave her meds and glass of water.

"You're welcome, just rest today." Briana mock ordered, "I'm heading out, just call me if you need me."

"Have a good day," Selina states, but Briana was already out the door, "or not.

Briana took her hover board to school, when she was entered into the building it was pure noise, she got bits and pieces of gossip,

"I can't believe someone broke into the Arkham Museum, but didn't take anything!" exclaims a girl with blonde hair,

"It couldn't be the Jokerz, they would leave a mess behind," replies guy that was standing next to the girl,

Briana just went to her locker and put her board up,

"I'm sorry," states Terry leaning against the locker next to hers,

"Apology NOT accepted," Briana grounded out stressing the not, she turned to leave,

"Come on, Bri. You were my best friend, I was hoping to still be friends" Terry states,

"Go pant at the heels of your girlfriend, I don't want to hear it, McGinnis," Briana states, "If you call me Bri one more time, I will shove you into one of these lockers."

"What is so wrong about me breaking a silly childhood promise?" Terry asks,

Briana stopped "You're so stupid, the word special comes to mind!" she took off then and went to class, for the first few periods of the day, Briana realized, she forgot to eat breakfast, by the time lunchtime rolled around she was so ravenous that school lunches looked good.

"Hey, Briana." greets Max Gibson from Briana's math class, "Did you see the news?"

"No," Briana asks, feigning innocence. "I don't watch tv that much, so what's up?"

"Some lunatic broke into the Arkham Museum last night, But didn't take any cash." Max answers,

'_Why would I take cash or credits when all I wanted was the whip?_' Briana thought "really you don't say,"

Max looked at Briana, "You're not at least curious about who this new villain is?"

"Max, I just moved here, Why should I care what happens at night when I'm sleeping or working overtime for Dr. Kyle?" Briana asks,

"Oh," Max states,

Briana got up as Terry and his girlfriend came over,

"You doesn't seem to like us much," the raven haired girl states, "I'm Dana by the way,"

Briana glared at the girl, who stole Terry away from her, "I don't care who you are,"

Dana looked taken aback, normally new people liked her.

"Bri, chill." Terry states,

"Any lockers around here?" Briana asks, she spun on her heel and left. '_Maybe I should go out and threaten Terry with my other self,_'

Briana went to study hall and used the computers to research areas that could be targeted, she had two pages up one was the news, she was using as an excuse for her Current Events class, and the other was local businesses with stuff that wouldn't be missed until an inventory count,

"Come on you ancient piece of crap," Briana cursed at the printer, as it spit out her papers, she went out to the next class and by the end of school, she was bored to death.

"Hey, Briana." Terry called her, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Working." Briana asks, as she activated her hover board and stepped on it,

"well if you get off early, Dana, Max and I are heading out to the club tonight, unless Mister Wayne decides he needs me to work." Terry states, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

"I'll take it under the category, 'Terry's Suggestions that I won't go too.'" Briana replies, but the name Wayne stuck a cord within her, "Wayne?"

"I'm Bruce Wayne's assistant," Terry replies, "Why you know him?"

"Not really, but I think he was once a boyfriend of Dr. Kyle." Briana answers, "I got to go, I have to check out animals today,"

Terry watched her go, '_So the old man knows the old vet?_'

Briana got back to the clinic just in time for a lot of clients to pick up their pets, so she had to work until she checked the last animal out, but a small black kitten, when she called to see when the owners were coming to get it, they said they didn't want the kitten anymore, because they didn't have the time to care for it.

"mew," whined the kitten,

Briana looked at the kitten, "Oh alright, little one. You can come out." the teen took the kitten out of the kennel, she looked looked the chart, "kitten, neutered male,"

"Briana is that you?" Selina asks, as she came down stairs, "Are you finished?"

"Yeah and we have a freely given up kitten," Briana answers, as she petted the kitten's soft fur,

Selina came around the corner and looked at the kitten, "He kinda reminds me of Isis,"

Briana looked over at Selina, "Can I keep him?"

"I don't see why not," Selina replies, "Isis helped me a lot of times. So this little kitty could be trained to help you,"

"Midnight, that's what I'll call you," Briana states as the kitten just stared at her,

"Why don't you go out to the store, and buy a bed for him, I doubt you would want him sleeping in the kennel," Selina suggests

"And some other things for right now," Briana agrees,

"I'll take him back upstairs," Selina states,

Briana handed over the kitten, and took the credit cash card and left to do some shopping, she got a cat bed, two different collars for when she took Midnight out as her companion when she was dressed as Catwoman, she got him a food and water dish, also some play things,

she was on her way back home when she was surrounded by Jokerz.

"Don't you look tasty," the leader who sported a nice bruise on his cheek from where she kicked him.

"You can try, But I doubt you will succeed in taking me," Briana replies,

"Oh, she has a mouth on her," another clown doofus states,

"Give us your credit card," the leader demanded,

Briana took it out, "You want this? Come and get it!" she took off running, she couldn't fight all of them but she could out run the idiots,

Terry, Max and Dana were heading back home when they seen Briana running for her life, and the Jokerz right behind her,

"Max, see Dana home for me." Terry states, Briana might hate him but he couldn't let the Jokerz hurt his childhood friend.

"Right," Max agrees,

"Terry, be careful." Dana states,

Terry ran after the Jokerz, "Hey! Clown college is on the other side of town, you're in the wrong neighborhood!"

Briana and the Jokerz stopped,

Briana couldn't believe that Terry was here and defending her!

"You!" snarled the big guy,

they went after Terry, Briana dropped her bags to the side in the shadows and went to help, she taken many classes of self-defense and didn't use most of what she knew as Catwoman to fight,

After the duo beat back the Jokerz, Briana went back to get her shopping bags,

"When did you learn to fight?" Terry asks,

"When I was six," Briana answers, "Three months after moving,"

"I guess you're talking to as the old Bri," Terry states,

"I guess I don't hate you as much," Briana replies, "Thanks, Ter." she turned and left plotting for a Cat to have her revenge on the Jokerz.


	5. Chapter 5

Catwoman ran across the rooftops the following moonless night, when she collided into something solid, she landed flat on her rear looking up to see Batman, "Fancy, running into you,"

"What are you doing here," Batman demanded,

"Relax, Bats, I'm not here for you tonight." Catwoman replies, "I heard from a friend of mine, that the Jokerz were messing with her, so I'm here to get a little pay back,"

Batman didn't believe her,

"You don't believe me, well I'll tell Bri that I couldn't teach the clowns a lesson because I was busy with the bat," Catwoman states, as she went over to the ledge to the Jokerz hideout,

"How did you find this place?" Batman asks,

"you're not the only one with tracers," Catwoman answers, "I'm neutral, neither good nor bad."

"And right now, you're looking to do what to them..." Batman began

"Using them as a scratching post," Catwoman replies, flexing her fingers as the claws came out and retracted. She jumped onto the ledge, grabbing her whip and using it to swing down onto top of a table,

"Is this a private affair or can I join?" She asks, as the Jokerz reached for their laser guns, "Now, now, if you want to rough up a purr-son, try using force." she raised the whip and swung it back and forth hitting the hands holding the guns,

she looked around the place and spotted the group leader of the ones messing with her neighborhood, she used the whip again to tie around the big guy's waist and yanked bring him colliding into his fellow losers, "You ever come near the west side of Gotham again and I will not be a happy kitty," she swiped at him with her claws leaving marks on his face paint. "Get a real villain to worship," she then backflipped scooping up the loot that the Jokerz had stolen, she couldn't pass up stealing from them. She ran and used her claws to climb up the wall.

One of the Jokerz finally reached for his laser gun and shot at Catwoman,

Catwoman grimaced as she felt the heat of the laser pierce her skin-tight suit, but these idiots didn't count on her being used to pain, she could ignore it, she had worse before. She pulled herself up and leans against the wall of the sewer, slightly out of breathe,

Batman was no where to be seen, and right now Catwoman could care less, she needed to get back to Selina for medical attention, she glanced at the wound and shuddered. She slowly made her way back toward home, using caution as to not get the blood that was slowing pouring from her wound to get to the ground,

Selina woke up with a sense of foreboding, 'Something is wrong with Briana,' she got up and wrapped a housecoat around her nightgown, and went down stairs, to the secret lair.

Briana was having double vision when she finally made it to the alley that contain a secret passage to her lair, she didn't see Batman, she didn't hear his footsteps either. So she was safe, he wasn't the kind to stalk her. She got into her lair,

she collapsed on a sofa,

Selina spotted Briana on the sofa in the lair, and gasped "Briana, wake up! You foolish girl!"

Briana woke to pain as her double vision was showing two Selina's, who was using an antiseptic spay on her shoulder, the girl looked over at her shoulder "Damn those clowns,"

Selina patched up Briana, "You're lucky to get back here alive!"

"Yes, Mama-Cat." Briana answers, she wasn't going to argue.

"Now would be the best time to say, you're grounded from going out for the next few days," Selina states as she finished stitching Briana up,

"What why?" Briana asks,

"I'm going to a veterinary medical convention to the next week," Selina replies, "And you can't stay by yourself,"

"Then who am I staying with?" Briana asks,

"Close personal friend of mine for many years standing, Bruce Wayne." Selina answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Briana gripped and complained the next day as she had to take a duffel bag with her to school, her shoulder was aching and the stitches were starting to itch but she had to give the impression of she was healthy, at least she got out of gym by saying she couldn't play due to that time of the month,

at the end of school,

"I'm sorry Dana but Mister Wayne needs my help with something today," Terry states,

Briana turns and see a heated argument about to happen, she might not hate Terry as much but she couldn't stand people fighting, "McGinnis!" she walked over to Terry, "Sorry Dana, but I have to steal Terry away for at least this afternoon, my legal guardian is out of town and Mister Wayne agreed to let me stay with him for the week,"

Terry looked over at Briana, "So you are the one who is staying with him, he didn't tell me who."

"Of course, Dr. Kyle and Mister Wayne were quite an item back in their youth for a while," Briana answers, "So could you be a gentleman and escort me to Mister Wayne's home?"

"Yeah, sure." Terry replies,

Briana could have swore she felt an evil glare on her back as she and Terry left.

"So how's life?" Terry asks,

"You want an honest answer?" Briana asks a Terry drove her to Wayne Manor.

"Yeah," Terry replies

"I just got out of Metropolis Juvenile detention center," Briana answers,

"Do what? You were in Juvie? What did you do?!" Terry asks

"Standing up to my step dad with my fists" Briana answers, "That is the main reason we moved to begin with, he was about to be caught here and he didn't want to lose his play toys, so he up and moved us to Metropolis."

"I guess we are alike," Terry states, "Same here, I got out of Juvie too a few months ago,"

"Let me guess, the judge said finish school or your sentence?" Briana asks,

"Nah, I finished my sentence I was really stupid and hanging with the wrong crowd," Terry replies, "Mainly to do my parents divorce."

"How are your parents and your brother?" Briana asks,

"Mom and Matt's fine." Terry replies, "Dad's dead."

"I'm sorry, Ter." Briana states,

"What about your mom?" Terry asks,

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since I was sentenced" Briana answers, "If she had brains she would have left. But I guess it's because 'She loves him' that she most likely is still with my step dad,"

"So you're going to be civil to me when we're not with Dana?" Terry questions

"Most likely," Briana replies, "I don't like her very much,"

the two pulled up to Wayne Manor,

"Wow, you can fit several of Dr. Kyle's and my apartment in here," Briana commented as she reached for her bag but Terry already grabbed it. "Working for the old man has driven some manners into me,"

Briana couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under Bruce Wayne's gaze, she thought he knew who she was just by looking at her.

"So you're Selina's troublemaker," Wayne states,

"Yes, sir." Briana answers, "I hope she hasn't told you anything to bad about me,"

'_I think I just heard a joke?_' Terry thought as he stood by the door.

"Terry, show my guest around." Wayne states as he walked off,

Terry didn't like showing the manor off but he did find a room that hasn't been used in a few years, they found clean sheets and a dust rag, having to clean wasn't a good idea for a guy.

"Maybe I should have just said I would sleep on the couch," Briana states as she sat down on the bed,

"Well I need to go home now," Terry replies,

"Okay, I'll just die of boredom here," Briana replies, or I might just sleep, that sounds good right now."

Later at that night, Briana got up because she had to go to the restroom and found that Terry was still here, she hid in the shadows her need to use the restroom forgotten,

"Just how am I suppose to show up for patrol with Briana here!" Terry exclaims,

"Take the suit with you," Wayne replies,

"Great...sneaking out of the bedroom window to patrol the city as Batman," Terry replies,

Briana's eyes widen as she backed up and went back to her temporary room. 'My Batman is Terry! This isn't fair or is it?' she thought about this and she decided to use this information later.


	7. Chapter 7

Briana lounged on Bruce's expensive couch, day two of her grounding. Her wound was healing, she had to take the time to clean and dress it again, at least she packed her own first aide kit. She had taken to cleaning the place at night since she was used to being up at night, and giving Ace love and attention when he decided he wanted to spend time with her, and away from his Master's side.

"Bored?" Bruce's aged voice asks, he had demanded that she call him by his given name.

"Yes, I'm used to pulling late nights at the clinic but due to Dr. Kyle being gone." Briana states, feeling very uncomfortable talking to Brunce Wayne,

"I understand, I don't have anything for a teen of your age to do here," Bruce states, "Besides you cleaning at night, I'm surpised that you haven't found the dojo or the gym yet."

Briana sat up, "You mean to tell me, i can explore this maze of a manor?"

Brunce waved his hand and Briana shot up from the couch and started to start off on a exploration of the manor, little did she know that the manor was hardwired with cameras.

Briana looked at everything under the sun, some of the items in the manor was really strange and she wondered what it could have been used for at one time. She shrugged. She found bedroom after bedroom, and a libaray, she made a note to go back there. She found the promised dojo and gym, '_Either he was a expert gymist in his youth or he's hiding something from the world._'

Bruce couldn't believe his eyes as he watched security camera of the gym, where his and Dick's old gymist equiment was at, "That girl is a natural." that got him to thinking and he pulled up the video taken from the Bat suit of Catwoman. He compared the movements of both females and it was a match. "Now should i keep this to myself, because I enjoy watching the kid sweat or tell him."

Ace whined

"I'll keep it to myself for awhile." Bruce decided, he wanted to know this girl's backstory.

Briana heard her stomach growled. She left in order to get something to eat and check on Bruce,

"Briana, how did you come under Selina's care?" Bruce asks as Briana nearly had a heartattack.

Briana paled, "Work Release program."

"Huh?" Bruce asks,

the teen began spilling her whole life editing out the part where she took over the mantle of Catwoman, by the end Briana was holding back tears, "I haven't seen my mom or step-jerk since."

she turned around to hide the fact that she was about to cry

"Also, when did you become the new catwoman?" Bruce asks,

Briana's eyes widen as she spun around "What?"


	8. Chapter 8

Briana stared at Bruce, '_did he really ask me that question?_'

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Bruce states, giving Briana a glare that made all his former enemies scared,

Briana narrowed her eyes, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to be sure, I shouldn't call the cops right now," Bruce replies,

"For the record, I haven't stolen anything that wasn't rightfully mine to begin with," Briana states,

Bruce raised an eyebrow at that.

"I take the time to make replicas of what I want to steal, so from far away they look like the real thing." Briana sighed, "to answer your question, I became the new Catwoman when I found newspaper clippings in Selina's room. She then told me of her past."

"I thought as much," Bruce replies, but that comment caused Briana to be confused,

'he didn't know about Selina being Catwoman?' Briana thought

"I knew who she was." Bruce states,

"Tell me," Briana replies, "It's like a living history."

Bruce was shocked to say the least, as he sat down on the couch. Ace came over to lay in between Briana and Bruce, he began with his reasons to start fighting crime, then he went on to his various enemies. He told Briana of Selina being kidnapped and turned into a real cat-woman.

"Maybe that is where splicing came from," Briana thought to herself, made sense if one were to think about it. Trading your looks for an animal's.

"Mister Wayne." Terry's voice came from the hallway,

Ace got up and went to Terry, then lead him back to the two.

Briana smiled slightly at Terry,

"So why did I have to come here today?" Terry asks,

Bruce stood up, "You're taking my lovely guest shopping."

Briana looked at Bruce,

"What?" Both Terry and Briana asks,

Bruce just stared at Terry, then handed Briana his credit card. "Spend within reason, I noticed you don't have much."

"Thanks," Briana replies, then favors Terry with a evil grin. Briana left and returned with her jacket and shoes on. "Come on, Ter. You'll just love when I'm shopping!"

"Save me." Terry muttered

"Did you hear something, boy?" Bruce asks looking at the Great Dane. Ace just huffed.

Terry continued to try to get away but since he was driving it was impossible.

"oh come on, I'm not that bad." Briana giggled.

"Last time, I went shopping with you. It took three hours in one aisle!" Terry exclaims.

"I was five, I was very picky about my toys" Briana replies, "Well you could be hanging out with Bruce all day?"

"Bring on the mall." Terry answers, "At least I might be able to guilt you into buying me something."

Briana just shook her head,

Once at the mall, Terry was regretting working for Wayne when Briana, who was acting like a kid in a candy store. Did he forget to mention, that was the first stop?

Terry found himself sitting in a chair outside of a dressing room, "I hope Dana isn't here."

Briana smiled to herself as she was trying on the halter top with jeans, she step out "So how's this?"

"Good," Terry replies, '_Woah, Briana looks hot in that._'

this continued for some time until Bruce called Terry and ordered him to help Briana pick out a evening gown for a black-tie affair, sadly which he had to go to as well.

Briana's jaw dropped as Terry took her to a fancy dress shop, "What is this?"

"Wayne wanted me to help you pick out a evening gown," Terry answers,

Briana didn't understand but she shrugged if she was going to be treated this way she might as well milk it for all it's worth, she chose a lovely lavender strapless dress, with matching slippers she chose not to go with the heels just in case.

They finished and went back to Wayne Manor, where Briana was informed that Bruce had a charity event to show up at.

"What does that have to with me?" Briana asks,

"Well I was hoping to have a lovely young lady to accompany me?" Bruce answers,

Briana blushed as she laughed in amusement. "Dr. Kyle was right about your chivalrous nature, besides I think I can give some intelligent conversation,"

"Either that or you'll be considered a gold digger." Terry comments,

"As long as we know the truth." Briana replies,

Terry helped Briana unpack her new clothing in her borrowed room, turns out Selina was having to stay over another week,

"I don't see why you agreed to go with him?" Terry asks,

"I happen to like him, as a person. If he were younger I would be attracted to him. I like cultured intelligent men. Which sadly isn't you." Briana replies,

Terry rolled his eyes, he was in love with Dana but he didn't want Briana to be torn away from him as well. He left after making sure Bruce took his medicine for his heart failure.

Briana sighed as she was laying in bed that night, she could get used to the life of being a heiress to Bruce but she wasn't family to him. She wasn't anything but a common thief when she chose to steal. She thought about Terry and Bruce, they were a lot alike in ways. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next day was school, by the end of the day she was looking forward to going to a that charity event. She went back to the manor and got ready. Her hair was let down to cascade down her back her dress hugged her making her look less like the high school student she was and like a real woman.

Terry drove them, Bruce and her were in the back of the limo.

Once they arrived at Wayne Enterprises where the event was taking place, they went inside.

Bruce mingled with his partner and guests, before he motioned for Briana to come over. She saw someone from her past that she rather didn't want to see again.

"Briana, let me introduce you to Gabriel Queen, the current CEO of Queen Industries." Bruce states,

"Pleasure," Briana states as she held out her hand,

Gabriel smiled like he didn't know her, "Same here," he kissed her hand.

Briana felt her skin crawl, she wasn't on this guy's Christmas card list. She had to be very careful when she was out and about.


	9. Chapter 9

Terry couldn't believe his eyes as he watch Briana try to avoid this gentlemen, who was intent on annoying her.

Briana knew that Gabriel was using this event to further his vendetta against her. She was a torn in his side back in Star City before she was locked up in Metropolis when she, her mother and step-father were on vacation in Metropolis when she beat the crap out of him, they really lived in Star City.

"What are you really doing here?" Gabriel whispered in her ear, "Going to pick the pockets here?"

Briana kept her face as expressionless as possible, "I've given up that life, I'm working at a vet clinic, so if you don't mind, go shove your arrow up someplace else." she smiled politely and turned away and began chatting with Bruce and a few of the other members of Wayne Enterprises,

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Briana, as she seemed to fit into these higher social circles. '_she's up to something_'

Suddenly gas filled the room, as the Jokerz burst into the room.

Briana was glad she put on her uniform underneath her gown.

Bruce looked at her, and nods slightly telling her it was time to chose who she wanted to be. A thief all her life or a heroine,

Briana winked at him in a very cat-like way as she casually slipped out the room noticing Terry was doing the same.

She ran down the staircase and slipped into the a closet and took off the gown and slippers, trading those for her boots that were hanging on the belt, she pulled the mask over and left sneaking around the building only to find Terry's entrance was a glass window that was shattered.

"Am I late?" Catwoman states, as she swung into the room using her whip,

"Its the cat!" shouted the head fool

"That's Miss Cat to you," Catwoman hissed,

"What are you doing here?" Batman asks, as he punched one of the Jokerz.

Catwoman flipped over two goons that were trying grab her, she used her whip to trip them up. "Same as you, Bat-boy."

Together the unlikely duo stopped the intended robbery and Catwoman disappeared out the window as soon as she was able. Batman found her on the roof,

"I'm turning over a new leaf, Bat-boy." Catwoman states, "No games, I don't want to be a thief all my life. I want to help." she looked Terry, deciding to do something, she wanted to do since she saw Terry. She stood up and walked over to him.

"what are you doing?" Terry asks

Catwoman reached up and lifted his mask just to his lips, and pressed her own against his. She backed away then and leap off the building using her whip to get a floating billboard.


	10. Chapter 10

Briana silently slid up to Terry's locker and placed the holographic card in the locker. Then walked away to her locker.

She left the school then went to the clinic, Selene was back in town so Briana didn't have to stay with Bruce but she did take the time to visit once and a while, he insisted that she visit once in a while. She promised so she could use the gym.

Terry found the card and was in his bedroom, he turned on the card.

Catwoman appeared, "Here's the deal, Bats. I know who you really are. Not revealing my sources...I'll give you clues to my identity. Here's the first, Go to the place that means the most to you there you will find a second clue." she then disappeared

Terry stood up and pocketed the card. He grabbed his jacket and with the excuse that Wayne needed him. He went to one of the places that meant the most to him. His dad's apartment. There was nothing there. "What is going on here?" he wondered as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets.

He went to the park, where he would spend time with his dad before he became a teenager. He sat down on a swing, thinking when he then noticed a tree that was still there. "It couldn't be..." he went over and saw the next Cat themed holographic card.

"well done, Bats. Let's see if you can solve this one just as easily. Go to the place where you met your first friend, I might be there or I might not be. You better hurry because this kitty doesn't like to wait."

Terry blinked his first friend, all that came to mind was Briana. But where did he meet her at first. He left the park and went to abandon toy store that was poplar back in the day.

Briana watched as Terry walked in but not dressed as Batman. "Foolish," she muttered as she slip from the shadows.

Terry spun as he saw something move. "Who's out there?"

Briana step out. "Good you came, Terry."

Terry was shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, waiting for someone." Briana lied, "But I can't be here when she shows up. Just like you're not around when Batman shows up."

"Catwoman?" Terry asks,

Briana nods, and pulled her mask in place, she grinned at him.


End file.
